


On a Cold, Cold Night

by molaspacini



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Cat Dads, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Love Simon References, M/M, Pets, casper the cat - Freeform, winter snuggles, ziley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molaspacini/pseuds/molaspacini
Summary: Zane and Riley are just settling in to watch a movie when an unexpected visitor turns up at their door. Takes place some time after graduation, implied Ziley got back together in college.





	On a Cold, Cold Night

"Riley, come inside, already— I just started the movie!"

"I'll be there in a sec!" Riley shouted back to Zane. It was freezing outside, snow still covering the entire yard, and yet, Riley remained on the patio. "You can just go ahead and start without me. It's not like we haven't already seen Love, Simon a million times."

Zane smirked. "Yeah," he said, munching on a handful of popcorn, "at whose request?"

"It's a good movie!"

Zane fidgeted with the remote for a second, then finally got up to see what on earth Riley was doing out there in the yard. "What the hell's taking you so long? What are you doing, building a snowma—"

Zane stopped in his tracks at what he saw in his boyfriend's arms: a kitten. A little bundle of fuzz, shivering like crazy, the poor thing. Riley was cradling it like a baby, feeding it a little bottle of milk and trying to calm it down as it let out soft, pained meows.

"Riley..!"

"I know, I know," Riley said, still cradling the kitten. "I think he's a stray. I just found him out here and I..."

"Well, we need to get him inside!" Zane cried. "He's freezing!"

"I was afraid you wouldn't let me bring him in the house," Riley confessed, laughing nervously under his breath.

"Are you kidding? We can't leave the poor thing out in the snow! C'mon!"

They settled onto the couch, taking turns holding the tiny, white kitten. Slowly, the cat began to drink from the bottle. He leaned into Riley, purring while Simon played in the background.

"He doesn't have any tags or anything," Zane muttered. "And his paw is kinda cut up... we should probably take him to the vet in the morning."

"Yeah. Probably." Riley paused, still cradling the kitten closely. "Hey, Zane?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's keep him."


End file.
